tierraderolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Clases de Tormund sobre Eventos 13 viernes Julio del 2012
19:17:11 Tormund: Bien, vamos a comenzar. 19:17:41 Tormund: En la última sesión dimos la estructura hasta finalizar el primer acto de una trama. 19:18:15 Tormund: Hoy daremos la estructura para el segundo y el tercer acto, y si nos da tiempo, cosa que no creo, veremos los arquetipos. 19:18:58 Tormund: La próxima sesión aviso que no será la próxima semana, si no este domingo. En ella concluiremos el curso, habiendo dado todas las cosas importantes del temario. 19:19:43 Tormund: La razón de esto es que, como sabreis, la próxima semana comenzaremos Rasganorte, y dejar una sola clase para despues de ese evento creo que descuadraría demasiado. 19:20:53 Tormund: Recordemos que el acto I concluye con la travesía del primer umbral. 19:21:33 Tormund: Campbell definía el Acto II de toda historia como un descenso, iniciación y penetración. 19:22:18 Tormund: Aunque, la cuestión importante del Acto II es que todo lo importante que ocurre en él se desarrolla en el Mundo Especial. 19:22:57 Tormund: Aclarado esto, nos internamos en el primer tramo del Acto II. 19:23:08 Tormund: Pruebas, Aliados y Enemigos. 19:24:47 Tormund: En esta etapa es en la que se muestra el Mundo Especial. Los protagonistas deben familiarizarse con el Conflicto, investigarlo y experimentar con él. Como dice su nombre técnico, conocerán aliados, enemigos y tendrán pruebas que superar. 19:25:20 Tormund: Este etapa es aprendizaje: descubrir como moverse, en quien confiar, que evitar, como enfrentarse a los desafíos que se plantean... 19:26:05 Tormund: Puede ser un paso muy corto o muy largo, dependiendo de la cantidad de información que los protagonistas necesiten para seguir adelante y del tipo de encuentros que puedan hallar. 19:27:19 Tormund: En lo referente a eventos, durante esta etapa los jugadores serán expuestos al Conflicto, de modo que comiencen a tramar sus planes con intención de superarlo. También conocerán a la mayoría de sts de la trama, 19:27:29 Tormund: y ellos mismos se posicionarán respecto a estos. 19:28:53 Tormund: Esta etapa de pruebas y descubrimientos concluirá cuando los protagonistas hallen el punto de origen del Conflicto. 19:29:54 Tormund: Prosigo. 19:29:59 Tormund: Esta etapa de pruebas y descubrimientos concluirá cuando los protagonistas hallen el punto de origen del Conflicto. 19:30:41 Tormund: Metaforicamente hablando, al origen del Conflicto se le denomina La Caverna Más Profunda. 19:31:20 Tormund: Que es justo el siguiente paso del Acto II. 19:31:30 Tormund: La Caverna Más Profunda. 19:32:18 Tormund: Los protagonistas se internarán en este lugar, el más temido y peligroso del Mundo Especial. 19:33:36 Tormund: Este camino es el que les lleva directos al centro de su viaje. Muchas veces la caverna más profunda es la guarida del propio villano, aunque no siempre es así. 19:34:25 Tormund: Hay veces en que no es un lugar, si no un momento: el momento en que las fuerzas del Conflicto atacan a los protagonistas tal y como se había anunciado. 19:35:34 Tormund: Es el momento para los protagonistas de trazar su plan y ponerlo en práctica. Al final de la caverna más profunda, aguarda el segundo umbral. 19:36:30 Tormund: Es importante destacar la sensación de que los protagonistas se están "metiendo en la boca del lobo", pues es justamente lo que están haciendo al atravesar este tramo de la historia. 19:37:48 Tormund: En eventos, es importante dejar que los jugadores diseñen el plan para introducirse en esta etapa. Darles un plan mascado no es una opción viable. Ellos deben decidir como enfrentarse al Conflicto. También es mejor darles tiempo a tramarlo, 19:38:19 Tormund: antes de que se internen demasiado en la caverna, no habrá vuelta atrás, y cada vez les va a ser más difícil el tomarse un respiro. 19:38:35 Tormund: Algunos ejemplos de las Cavernas Más Profundas en peliculas... Logging started on 07/13/2012 at 19:39:05. 19:39:18 Tormund: En Star Wars, la primera pelicula, recordareis que Luke y sus compañeros se internan en la nave de Darth Vader para rescatar a la princesa Leia. 19:40:04 Tormund: Es un ejemplo que cumple con todos los requisitos que debe tener la Caverna: es la propia guarida de Vader, y hasta hay una princesa a la que los héroes deben rescatar. 19:41:01 Tormund: Parece una misión imposible, e incluso parece que sea el punto en que el Conflicto deba resolverse o perderse de modo definitivo. 19:42:20 Tormund: Como anécdota, comentaré que en la pelicula de Indiana Jones y el Templo Maldito, es aún más fácil identificar el momento en que Indiana entra en la Caverna más Profunda. 19:43:06 Tormund: Si no la habeis visto o hace mucho tiempo desde entonces, vedla y seguro que sabreis cual es el momento en que esto pasa cuando llegue. 19:43:52 Tormund: Un momento, telefono. 19:46:31 Tormund: Mis disculpas por la interrupción. 19:48:23 Tormund: Bien, como había dicho más atrás, en lo más profundo de la caverna más profunda se encuentra el segundo umbral y, para atrevesar este, antes deberán pasar por el Calvario. 19:48:31 Tormund: El Calvario, o la Odisea. 19:49:19 Tormund: Es la cámara más oscura de la caverna, el reto más trascendental de los presentados hasta el momento, y el adversaior más temido. Se trata de un clímax central. 19:50:07 Tormund: El Calvario enfrenta a los héroes directamente con el origen del conflicto. La clave de este momento, no está solo en el enfrentamiento contra estas fenomenales fuerzas... 19:50:17 Tormund: Se encuentra también en la derrota frente a ellas. 19:51:03 Tormund: Los protagonistas deben ser derrotados por el Conflicto, aunque solo sea por unos momentos. 19:52:18 Tormund: Si dentro del Calvario se levantan tras esta derrota, lo máximo que deben lograr en este punto es un empate, a lo sumo una victoria no muy significante. 19:53:22 Tormund: Así, volviendo con Star Wars, la pelicula que tiene un argumento escrito siguiendo a rajatabla esta estructura, los héroes logran escapar de la nave de Vader, incluso salvando a la princesa, pero durante el proceso... 19:54:20 Tormund: Han estado varias evces a punto de morir, han perdido a Obi Wan, el último jedai sin corromper de la galaxia, y han descubierto que aún existe una amenaza mayor para el universo: La Estrella de la Muerte. 19:55:56 Tormund: Aunque es una pequeña victoria, por que han rescatado a la princesa, el coste ha sido elevado, y se ha erigido ante ellos una nueva amenaza aún mayor, que afecta a todo su universo. 19:56:26 Tormund: Hace poco vi la pelicula de los Vengadores, así que también la voy a usar de ejemplo. 19:57:33 Tormund: En esa pelicula, el asalto a la base de Shield es la Caverna más Profunda. Durante ese asalto, aunque al final logran rechazar al enemigo e incluso rescatar a Ojo de Halcón, los Vengadores terminan divididos, cada uno yendo por su lado. 19:58:01 Tormund: Loki en cambio ya está preparado para abrir un portal para convocar a su ejército. 19:58:45 Tormund: Y, con este clímax poco esperanzador, concluye el Acto II. 19:59:46 Tormund: Este Acto contiene el núcleo de la historia. En él los héroes se adentran desde una punta hasta el fondo del Mundo Especial. El Acto II suele ocupar la mayor parte de cualquier trama, pues es el que requiere de más detalle. 20:01:00 Tormund: El Calvario es el gran final de este importante pedazo de trama. Todo se pierde por un momento, y aunque los protagonistas logren recuperarse, parece que pronto todo estará perdido. 20:01:27 Tormund: Antes de pasar al Acto III, ¿Hay dudas al respecto de este momento de la trama? 20:01:41 Tormund: Solo cosas que tengan que ver con el acto II, por favor. 20:02:07 Daena dice claramente que NO. 20:02:14 Lebisán: No por mi parte 20:02:29 Fernán: No. 20:03:36 Stiggian: no 20:04:01 Tormund: Bien, nos adentramos entonces en el Acto III, que Campbell definía como El regreso. 20:04:33 Tormund: Este acto comienza con... 20:04:36 Tormund: La Recompensa. 20:05:05 Tormund: Nombre no demasiado apropiado para mi gusto, pues más que una recompensa, este tramo es un descanso. 20:05:56 Tormund: Quizás los héroes hayan logrado una pequeña victoria y aprovechen para celebrarlo, o tal vez aunque hayan sido derrotados celebren el seguir vivos. 20:06:29 Tormund: Probablemente en este momento se encuentren divididos, física o moralmente, y durante este tramo reflexionen o se busquen hasta reencontrarse. 20:08:02 Tormund: También es posible que estén intentando volver a su Mundo Ordinario, y requieran de una nueva Llamada para meterse de nuevo en el Mundo Especial. 20:09:04 Tormund: La cuestión es que ahora se están tomando un descanso del Conflicto principal. Al menos hasta que se sienten de nuevo a trazar sus planes para enfrentarse a la nueva amenaza surgida o a punto de surgir tras el Calvario. 20:10:05 Tormund: En eventos, la recompensa es un tramo que generalmente serán los jugadores quienes lleven a cabo sin necesidad de un master, aunque puede ser dirigido en forma de banquete, un retorno a la civilización, la búsqueda de un escondite.... 20:11:00 Tormund: Cuando los héroes hayan recuperado sus fuerzas y disfrutado de este descanso, será el momento en que el mal resurge. Es la hora del... 20:11:04 Tormund: Camino de Regreso. 20:11:53 Tormund: Puesto que el Conflicto aún no ha sido vencido de modo definitivo, ahora vuelve a amenazarlo todo. Ha vuelto más grande, más peligroso, y aún mucho peor. 20:12:26 Tormund: Si antes solo amenazaba al Mundo Especial, ahora también amenaza al Mundo Ordinario del héroe. 20:14:24 Tormund: El Conflicto se ha convertido ahora en algo personal entre sus fuerzas y las de los protagonistas. Ya no se conforma con lograr sus objetivos: ambos lados quieren venganza despues de las cosas pro las que han pasado durante el Calvario. 20:15:13 Tormund: Las fuerzas enemigas han preparado su asalto final. Tal vez hayan logrado refuerzos, tal vez ahora estén bajo el control de un personaje peor que el anterior. 20:16:21 Tormund: Y durante este tramo hay más hostilidades. Más pruebas y guardianes que superar hasta cruzar el tercer umbral y alcanzar el desenlace final. 20:16:56 Tormund: Volvemos a Star Wars. Siempre uso Star Wars como ejemplo. 20:17:08 Tormund: El asalto a la Estrella de la Muerte. 20:17:57 Tormund: En los Vengadores, la invasión a la tierra del ejército desde la otra dimensión. 20:19:40 Tormund: En cierto modo, el Camino de Regreso es muy similar a la Caverna Más Profunda. Nos prepara para el clímax que viene a continuación. Solo que esta evz ese clímax es el clímax final. 20:19:55 Tormund: La Resurrección. 20:20:50 Tormund: El enfrentamiento definitivo con el Conflicto. Si el Camino de Regreso es como la Caverna Más Profunda, la Resurrección es como el Calvario. 20:21:38 Tormund: Se basa en la misma fórmula: por momentos todo llega a estar perdido. ¡Más aún! ¡Esta vez si que es la derrota definitiva! ¡Todo está en juego y ya no habrán más oportunidades! 20:22:15 Tormund: Y los héroes, durante este tramo, van a perder. Van a morir, sobrepasados por fuerzas más allá de su control. 20:23:23 Tormund: Esta derrota durará momentos, y la muerte no es realmente literal (bueno, en ocasiones si que lo es). Sobrevivirán agarrandose a la más remota de las posibilidades, lograrán Resucitar y vencer. 20:23:39 Tormund: Aunque sea por la mínima e in extremis. 20:25:27 Tormund: Star Wars: Luke debe conseguir un tiro imposible con su caza contra un punto clave de la Estrella de la Muerte. Lo persigue Darth Vader montado en su propio caza. No va a lograrlo. Es imposible que lo logre. 20:25:56 Tormund: Darth Vader le impacta, y pierde el control. Ha perdido la batalla. 20:26:27 Tormund: Entonces recuerda a Obi Wan, y... ¡Bam! ¡Logra lo imposible haciendo blanco! 20:27:19 Tormund: No es que haga falta hacer las cosas tan exageradas como en Star Wars, ni introducir un misticismo, pero si es necesario que se masque la muerte. 20:27:58 Tormund: Si los jugadores dicen: "Estamos muertos. ¿Qué me hago de próximo personaje?" Significa que lo hemos logrado. 20:29:10 Tormund: Y, una vez experimentada esta muerte y resurrección, nos queda el tramo de despedida. 20:29:18 Tormund: El Retorno con el Elixir. 20:30:30 Tormund: Es hora de poner las sillas sobre las mesas y apagar las luces. En el desenlace de la historia los héroes se habrán convertido en señores de dos mundos: han salvado su Mundo Especial, y luego su Mundo Ordinario. 20:30:51 Tormund: Es hora de celebrar algún festejo, disfrutar del botín, o simplemente de lamerse las heridas. 20:31:21 Tormund: En este aspecto, existen finales ciclicos, en los cuales todo vuelve a ser como estaba al principio. 20:32:19 Tormund: Quizás el héroe ahroa se ha convertido en el villano, o tal vez un nuevo Conflicto, exactamente igual al anterior, ha aparecido tras la derrota de su predecesor (aunque será una trama para otro día, mejor no abusar). 20:33:02 Tormund: También hay finales abiertos, en los cuales lo más habitual es que el Conflicto aún persista, habiendo sufrido una gran derrota, pero no su derrota final. Lo mismo, trama para otro día. 20:33:23 Tormund: Luego están los finales felices. Todos sabemos lo que son. ¡Puaj! 20:35:03 Tormund: Y también los finales tristes, en los que el héroe vuelve más sabio pero más triste. 20:35:38 Tormund: Quizás lamente las perdidas, o las decisiones que haya tomado, pero aunque ha vencido al Conflicto, ha perdido demasiado. 20:36:53 Tormund: El que exista un final u otro es algo que no hay que tramar mucho. Esta despedida simplemente se desarrollará de un modo natural según como acaben los protagonistas. 20:38:00 Tormund: Viene bien, tras un evento que haya durado dos o más días, dedicar un poco de tiempo a este post-clímax, para cerrar los últimos cabos y despedirse del Mundo Especial y el Conflicto vividos. 20:38:54 Tormund: Así, el Acto III pretende redondear la historia y dejarla bien completa. Que el espectador sienta que la aventura ha alcanzado todo lo que podía llegar a ser. 20:39:42 Tormund: Muchas veces, al pensar una historia bajo el prisma de planteamiento, nudo y desenlace, creamos una trama que realmente no tiene un Acto III. 20:40:24 Tormund: Los protagonistas se abren paso hasta el Conflicto y lo vencen. No hay un Camino de Regreso, ni un tercer umbral. 20:40:53 Tormund: Esto puede ser satisfactorio, pero aunque lo sea, deja un regusto como de que algo falta. 20:41:37 Tormund: Bien, antes de proceder a las conclusiones acerca de la estructura desde un punto de vista global... 20:41:52 Tormund: ¿Dudas sobre alguno de los tramos del Acto III? 20:42:26 Daena dice claramente que NO. 20:42:31 Fernán: No. 20:42:57 Stiggian: yo 20:43:09 Tormund: Adelante Stiggian. 20:43:14 Stiggian: bueno y si nuestros protagonistas son... los malos? 20:43:37 Stiggian: es obvio que un final feliz no es algo que les vaya a conmover, que clase de acto tres seria conveniente? 20:43:55 Tormund: Realmente, nada cambia. 20:44:29 Tormund: Una cosa que teneis que tener clara sobre lo que es el Mundo Ordinario es que no es sinónimo de "el mundo real de todos". 20:45:01 Tormund: El Mundo Ordinario es algo que varía de protagonista en protagonista, y depende de su moralidad. 20:45:34 Stiggian: bueno, lo decia porque las personas bondadosas les basta con ganar o sobrevivir, para una persona con un corazon agrio, no existe victoria si no es el completo exterminio de su "enemigo" 20:45:48 Tormund: Para algunos su Mundo Ordinario será proteger a todo lo que aman, pero para otros su Mundo Ordinario será egocéntrico. 20:46:24 Tormund: Bueno, realmente, cuesta imaginar un personaje, bueno o malvado, para el cuál sobrevivir no sea una recompensa.... 20:47:03 Tormund: Pero, creo que más bien te refieres a héroes que fracasan en su viaje... 20:47:45 Tormund: Es cierto, como lo he explicado, he contado con que el héroe gana, y puede ser que no. Que sea derrotado en su resurrección. 20:47:55 Tormund: ¿Te refieres a eso? 20:48:14 Stiggian: como maestro de juego... supongamos que queramos dejar la trama en la victoria de X para que el Y derrotado aparesca mas adelante en su resureccion si 20:48:46 Daena: En un libro eso está bien, pero para unos jugadores no creo que sea bueno que tras todo su esfuerzo acaben en una derrota, para eso ya tuvieron el Calvario y el "sentir la muerte" del acto final. 20:49:19 Tormund: Bueno, tened en cuenta, y esto forma parte de las reflexiones que ahora venían, que esta estructura no está escrita en piedra, ni es el único modo de elaborar una trama. 20:50:04 Tormund: Son unas pautas que generalmente logran buenos resultados, pero la creación de historias no es una ciencia matemática. 20:51:15 Tormund: Es bueno conocer esta estructura. Es una base desde la cuál partir, aunque luego la deformemos y cambiemos para ajustarla a nuestros gustos. 20:52:16 Tormund: Con todo, algo que hay que destacar es que, aunque en general es buena idea aplicarla, no hay que usarla para elaborar argumentos lineales para eventos. 20:52:41 Stiggian: a bien...improvisar finales que dejen satisfechos a la mayoria segun sus actos en el evento 20:53:04 Tormund: La razón por la cuál en anteriores clases he insistido tanto en detaller mucho los personajes, entornos y las fuerzas de los Conflictos es que para lo que hay que prepararse es para improvisar. 20:53:58 Tormund: Dejad a los jugadores tomar decisiones, elegir los caminos por los que andarán y los medios que emplearán para enfrentarse al conflicto. Escuchad sus ideas y dadles opción al menos a intentarlas (siempre que tengan un mínimo de lógica, obviamente). 20:55:18 Tormund: Si los medios que toman simplifican demasiado la resolución, limitadlos. Añadid protecciones mágicas, artefactos tecnológicos, refuerzos o lo que sea más apropiado para que las cosas no se solucionen con facilidad. 20:55:57 Tormund: Aún así, si esas ideas son buenas, no llegueis a anularlas totalmente. Dejad que se conviertan en pequeñas ayudas para el grupo. 20:56:49 Tormund: Si por el contrario tales ideas son absurdas, dadles la oportunidad de hablarlas con sus compañeros o pensarselas dos veces. Si la idea absurda persiste, que sea desarrollada con lógica y que tenga las consecuencias apropiadas. 20:58:47 Tormund: Si el jugador se emperra en que puede colarle la granada en la boca al dragón que vuela los alrededores soltando ataques de pasada, pues nada, que lo intente y sea achicharrada de pies a la cabeza. Que pierda algún brazo por ello. 20:58:55 Tormund: Aún tiene otro para intentarlo otra vez... 20:59:00 Daena: Quizás no está directamente relacionado, pero me pregunto... ¿cuál es la duración recomendada para un evento basado en esta estructura? Lo pregunto porque al llevar poco tiempo en TdR no sé cuál es la duración "óptima" 20:59:21 Tormund: Bueno, esto es algo que depende de puntos de vista. 20:59:47 Tormund: Personalmente creo que los buenos eventos se prolongan a unos cuantos días. De cinco a siete. 21:00:09 Tormund: Otros en cambio preferirán eventos más cortos, de un día, dos o tres. 21:01:14 Tormund: A mi gusto, debería dedicarse un día al Acto I, a ser posible solo un día, de modo que los jugadores terminen la sesión habiendo cruzado el primer umbral. 21:01:53 Tormund: Luego el Acto II requiere de algo más de tiempo, entre 2 y 3 sesiones, hasta 5 si hace falta. 21:02:06 Tormund: Y el Acto III, pues 1 o 2 sesiones. 21:02:27 Tormund: Pero repito, esto es un criterio personal subjetivo. 21:02:56 Daena: Perdón, pantallazo azul... 21:04:00 Daena: No pude leer lo que pusiste, Tormund, lo siento... 21:04:11 Tormund: Bueno, esto es algo que depende de puntos de vista. 21:04:14 Tormund: Personalmente creo que los buenos eventos se prolongan a unos cuantos días. De cinco a siete. 21:04:38 Tormund: Otros en cambio preferirán eventos más cortos, de un día, dos o tres. 21:04:44 Tormund: A mi gusto, debería dedicarse un día al Acto I, a ser posible solo un día, de modo que los jugadores terminen la sesión habiendo cruzado el primer umbral. 21:04:49 Tormund: Luego el Acto II requiere de algo más de tiempo, entre 2 y 3 sesiones, hasta 5 si hace falta. 21:04:53 Tormund: Y el Acto III, pues 1 o 2 sesiones. 21:04:56 Tormund: Pero repito, esto es un criterio personal subjetivo. 21:05:21 Daena: Muchas gracias. 21:05:32 Tormund: ¿Más dudas respecto a la estructura? 21:06:07 Karthdoriol: ¿Los eventos tienen que marcar a los heroes? 21:06:08 Kenyu dice claramente que NO. 21:06:32 Tormund: Es mejor que los marquen, pero nunca hay que forzar la marca. 21:07:05 Karthdoriol: Por ejemplo: A un mercenario que solo le pagan para que les ayude ¿le marcaría? 21:07:38 Daena: Puede, ser un mercenario no le hace un robot, digo yo, todo dependerá del evento y del personaje. 21:07:44 Tormund: Si el evento es bueno, los jugadores quedarán marcados. Rolearán consecuencias en las psiques de sus personajes, recordarán el evento cuando estén en la posada, o cuando encuentren algo parecido dirán: "Como aquella vez que..." 21:08:44 Tormund: No es algo que vayamos a lograr siempre, y de hecho es algo que ni siquiera vamos a lograr con todos. Pero es el propósito. 21:09:01 Karthdoriol: Gracias 21:09:53 Tormund: Como decimos, eso depende del evento y el personaje. 21:10:10 Tormund: Bien, ahora os haré una pregunta... 21:10:34 Tormund: ¿Seríais capaces de darme algún ejemplo de alguno de los tramos de esta estructura identificado en una pelicula? 21:10:44 Tormund: No valen los ejemplos que yo he dado, obviamente. 21:10:51 Fernán: Yo, creo que puedo. 21:10:55 Karthdoriol: El señor de los anillos 21:11:04 Daena: El Señor de los Anillos, cuando hablabas del Calvario recordé la primera vez que Frodo se encuentra con los Nazgul 21:11:06 Tormund: Puede ser un libro también, claro. 21:11:17 Tormund: Bueno, iba a dar un ejemplo Fernán. 21:11:28 Tormund: Adelante. 21:11:29 Karthdoriol: Lo siento 21:11:41 Fernán: Si he entendido bien, lo que hemos dado hoy, daría por ejemplo, El Temor de un Hombre Sabio. 21:11:50 Daena: Perdón, llevaba con eso en la boca desde que lo explicaste :P 21:12:22 Fernán: Los aventureros que van al Eld, rastrean el amplio bosque, y se van conociendo poco a poco, hasta hallar el campamento que resulta ser mucho más grande de lo que pensaban, y con más peligro del cual desconocían. 21:13:18 Tormund: ¿Y que fragmento de la estructura identicaríamos ahí? 21:13:36 Fernán: El tercer acto. 21:13:53 Fernán: Cuando Kvothe empieza a atacar el campamento con magia, y acaba agotado y no despierta en dos días. 21:14:22 Fernán: Incluso uno de sus acompañantes reza a dios por el temor a morir 21:14:33 Tormund: Bueno, lamentablemente no me he leído el libro, así que poco puedo decir sobre si es correcto o no. Creo que es la segunda parte de "el nombre en el viento", ¿Puede ser? 21:14:44 Fernán: En efecto. 21:15:35 Tormund: Pues si, lo tengo en casa... 21:15:56 Fernán: Yo hace poco que lo terminé. 21:16:21 Tormund: Mi prima me lo dejó, pero se olvidó de traerme el primero, así que hasta que vea a mi prima y me pase el del nombre del viento, mejor no lo empiezo. 21:17:01 Tormund: Ahora, mejor me olvido de tu ejemplo, que me hace spoiler en el cerebro. 21:17:53 Tormund: Bien, Karthdoriol, ibas a darnos un ejemplo. 21:17:56 Tormund: Adelante. 21:18:46 Karthdoriol: Bueno... 21:18:58 Karthdoriol: Daena tiene el mismo y estaba pensando en otro 21:20:42 Karthdoriol: Me he acordado de muchas películas, pero la que más se ha acercado es El club de la lucha 21:20:51 Tormund: Adelante. 21:21:05 Karthdoriol: Creo que tiene todos los actos 21:21:26 Tormund: Identificame uno. No hace falta todos. 21:21:53 Karthdoriol: El último, cuando va a salvar a su novia y se da cuenta de toda la verdad 21:22:12 Karthdoriol: Allí es un todo o nada. 21:22:37 Karthdoriol: Incluso llega a dispararse para que dejase de ver a su amigo 21:23:47 Tormund: Bien, es un buen ejemplo. 21:24:10 Tormund: Además, me gusta el final de esa pelicula, con todo yendose a tomar por culo. 21:24:56 Daena: Es de las mejores, una de las pocas que consiguen superar al libro. 21:25:02 Karthdoriol: También 21:25:11 Karthdoriol: Aunqué no he leído el libro 21:25:41 Tormund: Ahora... Daena, tu ejemplo, cuando los hobbits salen de la comarca y se encuentran por primera vez con los Nazgul... 21:27:22 Daena: Eso es lo que me vino a la men te cuando explicaste el Calvario 21:27:27 Tormund: Me temo que no es un ejemplo correcto. Ese momento si es el clímax, pero en ese punto los Nazgul son el guardían del primer umbral, el que separa su Mundo Ordinario, Hobbiton, del Especial, la realidad en la que se encuentra sumergida el resto de 21:27:35 Tormund: La Tierra Media. 21:27:50 Tormund: si es un clímax* 21:30:09 Daena: ¿Qué parte sería, entonces? 21:30:33 Daena: Ah vale, perdona, tengo lag 21:30:42 Tormund: En el caso del primer libro, la caverna más profunda son las Minas de Moria. 21:30:57 Daena: Vale, gracias, ahora lo comprendo, es como si hasta que no han visto el peligro no "están tan lejos de casa" no? 21:31:18 Tormund: Más que visto, vivido. 21:32:18 Tormund: En el caso concreto del Señor de los Anillos no lo han visto antes, pero en otros casos, el protagonista podría verlo, pero es al enfrentarse al primer umbral cuando lo vive. 21:32:35 Daena: Comprendo, gracias. 21:33:37 Tormund: Bien, puesto que hoy no va a darnos tiempo de dar los arquetipos (tengo que marchar a las 22:00), el domingo llevaremos a cabo la última sesión. 21:34:00 Tormund: La haremos ese día para no dejar las cosas colgadas durante Rasganorte. 21:34:27 Karthdoriol: ¿A qué hora sera? 21:34:42 Tormund: A las 19:00 empezaremos, igual que hoy. 21:35:13 Tormund: Aunque seguramente la sesión será más corta, realmente no hay mucho que ver sobre los arquetipos. salvo en la Sombra. 21:36:19 Tormund: Bueno, vamos con algún ejemplo más. 21:36:40 Tormund: Una película o libro que hayais visto o leído ultimamente. 21:37:53 Daena: El curioso caso de Benjamin Button es la última que vi 21:38:31 Tormund: ¿Crees que podrías identificar el momento en que se adentra en la Caverna más profunda? 21:39:29 Daena: Diría yo que es cuando abandona su hogar para viajar por todo el mundo, dejando atrás a su madre, a su amor y todo su Mundo Ordinario 21:40:09 Tormund: ¿Ese momento no sería más bien el que cruza el primer umbral y comienza la etapa de pruebas, aliados y enemigos? 21:40:44 Daena: Creo que el primer umbral es cuando conoce al dueño del barco. 21:41:03 Daena: Aunque puedo equivocarme. 21:41:08 Tormund: Bueno, debo decir que no he visto la pelicula. 21:41:24 Daena: Ah... será mejor que pongas tú un ejemplo, entonces, creo. 21:42:24 Tormund: Ya puse unos cuantos. Ahora, más que otra cosa, lo que pretendo es que penseis en estos puntos y los identifiqueis. 21:43:18 Daena: Spider-man 1, pues, que es más facil y conocida. 21:44:09 Tormund: Bien. Encontremos el momento del Calvario en esa pelicula. 21:45:39 Tormund: ¿Nadie? 21:46:13 Tormund: Vaya... Busquemos otras. Quizás con peliculas que hayais visto de niños sea más sencillo. 21:46:22 Daena: Diría yo que cuando se enfrenta al asesino de tío Ben... ya que considero que el primer umbral es el propio mordisco de al araña. 21:46:29 Daena: *la 21:46:47 Lebisán: Yo es que no he visto la de Spiderman. Sin embargo creo que el caso que ha puesto Daena de la peli de Benjamin Button es correcto. 21:47:03 Tormund: Me temo que el asesino del tio Ben es el primer umbral, justo despues de que spiderman acepte la llamada. 21:48:07 Tormund: El calvario es su primer gran enfrentamiento con el Duende Verde, si mal no recuerdo es cuando la escena en que spiderman detiene el tren y queda destrozado. 21:48:30 Daena: Comprendo... aún me lío con el primer umbral y el calvario cuando no es tan obvio como Star Wars 21:49:07 Tormund: Más adelante volverá a enfrentarse al Duende Verde, durante la Resurrección, momento en que el duende verde pondrá en peligro a Mary Jane, con intención de obligar a spiderman entre salvarla a ella o a un grupo de inocentes. 21:50:17 Tormund: Aunque en la pelicula logre salvar ambas cosas (eso es de lo que menos me gustó de la pelicula, en los cómics cuando ocurre eso muere la primera novia de spiderman). 21:51:50 Tormund: Piensa que el Calvario siempre es un enfrentamiento con el conflicto Principal, y termina con aires más negativos que positivos en la mayoría de los casos. 21:52:36 Daena: Lo recordaré 21:53:36 Tormund: Bien, vamos a concluir la clase por hoy. 21:53:53 Tormund: Recordad, este domingo a las 19:00 será la última clase del curso. 21:54:15 Daena: De acuerdo 21:54:45 Daena: Gracias por todo, Tormund. 21:55:14 Tormund: Podeis retiraros. 21:55:17 Tormund: Sangre y Truenos. 21:55:50 Daena: Demos gracias a TdRol 21:55:53 Daena: XD 21:56:03 Daena: Buenas noches